Danger behind the Mission
by NoweManah
Summary: There's a high possiblity that Sakura's gonna get killed by Orochimaru in this mission. She wants to keep this a secret, but Sasuke realizes that there's something wrong...Also Orochimaru decides that he wants Sakura than Sasuke! SasuSaku!


Hi everyone! I decided to make my second fic! I was kinda getting tired of the other one...but dont worry! I'll still update it! Well, I hope you'll enjoy this one too!

* * *

Danger behind the Mission

Chapter 1: The Secret

All of this happened on a one sunny day at Konoha Village. Konoha Village was usually sunny with bright blue sky with puffy white clouds. All the teams were ready to train or go for a mission at this time, except for one. Although, so sunny and a cheerful morning, Team 7 are always so tired and irritated. Their teacher told them to meet him at the field at 4am. But they've been waiting for 5 hours already, and still their teacher isn't here, plus, they've came back to their village at midnight yesterday, so Team 7 didn't have much sleep as usual. Naruto was lying down on the grass snoring using his bag as a pillow, Sasuke was surprisingly standing up for the whole 5 hours with his eyes closed. He can be sleeping...standing up. Sakura was lying on the ground like Naruto but she was awake playing with her pink hair. After a few minutes, there was a loud 'puff'. There was Kakashi, Team 7's teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei you're late again," Sakura said not having energy to yell out her words, "can't you be on time for once?" She sat up rubbing her red eyes. Sakura shook Naruto who was still snoring. He opened his eyes and jumped up noticing Kakashi.

"You're late again!" He yelled, "can't you be on time for once!" Sakura was surprised that he said the same words she did earlier. But what surprised her more was that Naruto had the energy to stand up and yell. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke opening his eyes slowly, he said, "shut up dobe."

Kakashi seemed to be smiling although they couldn't see under his mask, "what a wonderful morning," he said taking out the 'Icha Icha paradise' from his pocket, "why are you guys here so early I said 8 o'clo-"

"You said FOUR!" Naruto yelled again. He was so mad, his face was all red and steam came out of his ears, "I had to wake up so early I didn't get to eat my ramen!" Naruto made a fist and ran towards Kakashi, he was going to punch him. But Kakashi dodged, which made Naruto fall face first.

Kakashi's face turned into a serious expression from the smile, "Sasuke, Naruto you two stay here, and Sakura come with me," he said putting his perverted book in his bag, "Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you." Naruto was sitting on the ground looking confused. Sasuke looked up glaring at his teacher. He didn't like it when Kakashi was being secretive. Most of the secrets he had were things major. Sakura on the other hand, frowned and followed her teacher to the Hokage.

_Hokage's room_

Sakura walked in the room quietly. She found her kunoichi master, Tsunade-sama, looking down at a scroll on her desk with a serious expression. She made a fist and banged it against the desk, which made it crack into two. Sakura haven't seen her master like this before, she was starting to get worried. Tsunade noticed her and held out the scroll to her, "take a look at this." Sakura took the scroll and started reading. Her eyes widened as she finished reading it. She handed it back to her master and looked down. "Yes, as you read, Orochimaru wants to kill you. He didn't write the reason but I suspect that he thinks that you're in the way of getting Sasuke." Sakura clenched her fist but her legs trembled with fear. "You can skip today's mission," Tsunade said, "plus, Kakashi isn't going with you so it'll be more dangerous." Sakura gritted her teeth. _I can't quit this mission…_ she thought _if I quit here, that means I'm running away…I don't want to be weak anymore! _

"No Tsunade-sama," Sakura said and looked up to her master, "I won't skip any mission just because Orochimaru wants to kill me." She stopped trembling and stood straight up, "I'll do this mission." Both Kakashi and Tsunade were surprised. Tsunade stared at Sakura's eyes. _I've never seen her eyes so straight. I guess there's no use persuading her not to go. _Tsunade thought. Kakashi frowned noticing what Tsunade was thinking.

"Let's go," he told Sakura. She bowed down to Tsunade and was about to walk out of the room until Tsunade said, "Sakura, take care." Sakura smiled, "I will Tsunade-sama, also, thank you for everything...good bye," she said and left the room. _Did she say the 'cause she might die and not come back? _Tsunade thought. _So Sakura is prepared to— _Tsunade covered her head with her hand and tried to hold back the tears. But soon they trickled down here cheeks. She gritted her teeth. _To die…_

Sakura and Kakashi were on their way to the field where Sauke and Naruto were waiting. Kakashi stared at her while they were walking. _I never thought Sakura could be so strong. She knows that there's a large possibility that she's gonna die in this mission. _They arrived at the field. Naruto noticed them and ran towards Sakura.

"What did Tsunade-baasan want to talk to you about?" He asked Sakura but Kakashi answered instead, "it's nothing Naruto, now get ready." Naruto frowned but obeyed and ran back to where his bag is. Kakashi looked at Sakura and said, "You should keep this a secret to Sasuke and Naruto," Sakura agreed. Sasuke was staring at Sakura and Kakashi, noticing there was something going on. Team 7 walked to the large wooden gate, which was the exit of the village.

"You'll be meeting your client at the village down this walkway," Kakashi said forcing a smile, "her name is Kumi, she's the daughter of the chief," Kakashi continued, "your job is to take her to the Sand Village, now go," Kakashi pushed Naruto and Sasuke forward, but not Sakura. Inside, Kakashi really didn't want Sakura to go. After all, Sakura have been Kakashi's student for three years, and she might not come back. Kakashi kneeled in front of Sakura and hugged her, Sakura was startled. He heard Naruto yell, "YOU PERVERT!" But ignored him and whispered, "Sakura, take care and come back," Kakashi started to cry too. Sakura was first startled that Kakashi was crying and hugging her but soon she smile and hugged him back. Kakashi let go of her and Sakura walked out of the village. Sakura turned around when the gate started to close, she bowed down to Kakashi and the village where she was born and raised for the whole 14 years. She smiled brightly and mouthed 'goodbye' to Kakashi and the village.

The gate closed.

As soon the gate closed, Team 7 started to walk. Sakura hated every step she walked away from her village. But this is the path she chose, so she shouldn't go back.Sakura wiped her tears she had and held her kunai so that she would be ready for Orochimaru anytime.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" Naruto cheerfully yelled, "what did Kakashi-sensei say?" He asked, "and why did he have to hug my Sakura-chan?" His expression turned into a frown. Sakura smiled and said, "he didn't say anything!" They were soon talking about Kakashi's mask; Sakura didn't notice Sasuke staring at her. _Why is she smiling like that? It seems like she's smiling but her eyes aren't, they look sad...and Kakashi must have said something. Why did he hug her? And say 'Sakura take care and come back'… I'm positive that I heard him say that. Sakura's also gripping her kunai already, there's no enemy coming yet …Naruto just said 'my Sakura-chan' she usually gets mad when he says that…what's wrong with her? She must be hiding something. _

The whole 15 minutes, Sasuke was observing Sakura trying to figure out what was wrong. The village they arrived was fairly small. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto entered the village and noticed that there were coconut trees, and pool all over the place. (A/N: like Hawaii…lol) Everyone was walking around bare foot. They were either wearing a swim suit or grass skirts and a tank top. Team 7 just could stare at the strange village. They never thought there could be such village in Japan. Well, first of all, they had to find out where the chief of the village lives because his daughter is their client. Sasuke and Naruto didn't want to talk to the people at the village so Sakura had to. Soon, they arrived at the house. The building was orange, blue and pink with coconut trees. (A/N: orange, blue and pink...like Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura...you get it?) They set foot in the house and were surprised that the floors were tatamis. The three were taken to the living room to meet their client.

"Hi! I'm Kumi!" the girl introduced herself cheerfully. She didn't have a grass skirt on...a Chinese dress. _This place is messed up..._Sakura thought and sighed. She was still sad about the fact that she might get killed by Orochimaru. Sakura shook her head and took out her hand, "Hi I'm Haruno Sakura," she smiled weakly. But the girl ignored her hand and asked, "what's your name?" to Sasuke. Sakura sighed and pulled back her hand. She didn't have the energy to be mad at her client or be jealous because she seems to like Sasuke. Sasuke was annoyed at this girl, Kumi. He groaned at the idea that he will be spending time with her for days. Naruto was busy eating the crackers the people served them. After a couple of minutes, the chief came, father of Kumi.

"Hello! People from Konoha," he said, "I'm the chief of this village, Masao," he introduced himself, "well the situation is that-" he was about to explain everything but Kumi interrupted, "Dad! Dad! Look I have a boyfriend!" Kumi sat next to Sasuke and hugged his arm tightly. Sasuke glared at the girl, he never said that he was her boyfriend. Naruto asked for another plate of crackers...his sixth one...Sakura sighed. "Ehem! Well, the situation is that my daughter needs to go to the Sand Village to meet our relatives there and also to meet Kazekage-sama, Gaara, because I need him to have this pot," Masao said, "I wanted to go myself but I'm busy here so I decided to have my daughter go. I want you to protect my daughter from other Shinobis. I'm sure some of them will attack her to get the pot." Sakura was the only one paying attention to his explanation. Sasuke was annoyed by the girl, pushing her off him and Naruto was on his 15th plate of crackers. "May I ask what's inside the pot?" Sakura asked politely. "Ahh of course!" He answered glad that someone was listening to him. He took off the cover of the pot. There was...gold! "I found this when I went to India a month ago," he explained. Sakura nodded, "we'll walk by this village on the way back so please have the money ready by then," Sakura said, "it'll be 300,000 ryou." Masao nodded. "We must go then," Sakura said standing up. She dragged Naruto out of the house. Sasuke too stood up still having the annoying girl stuck to his arm and walked out of the house.

The large gate, the exit of the village, opened. Sakura remembered when she walked out of Konoha too. This made her sad. Maybe it will be worst walking out of the Sand Village...or maybe she won't even have a chance to get to there. She sighed and walked out of the village. Tears spilled from her eye and dripped down her face. She hid them from Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura's legs seemed to want to walk back to Konoha. But she forced her legs to keep walking forward. _I can't go back there! If I do that means I'm weak! I'd rather die than being weak forever. _She wiped her tears with her sleeve and continued walking.

Although Sakura was hiding her tears, Sasuke somehow saw them. He felt...not curious but...worried for the first time. He saw Sakura gripping tight on her kunai and she was slightly in a fighting stance as she walked. She would panic every time the bushes made a sound. She wasn't usually like this. She would typically be talking to Naruto or annoy Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you," he asked irritated at Kumi, "you're acting weird and why were you crying just know?" Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke's face. She remembered what Kakashi said.

_You should keep this a secret to Sasuke and Naruto_

"It's nothing," she forced a smile. _Yes, Kakashi-sensei is right. Even if they're my teammates, I shouldn't get them involved. _Kumi was tugging Sasuke's arm, "lets go over there," it was obvious she didn't want Sasuke to be talking to Sakura. Sasuke was getting really irritated and he finally pushedKumi away. "It can't be nothing," he said also getting irritated at Sakura, but Sakura wasn't going to say anything no matter what. Kumi was holding onto Sasuke's arms again, "Saskuke-kun lets go!" She yelled and glared at Sakura. "I think you should be with her than me, after all she's our _client_," Sakura said pointing her finger at Kumi. Sasuke groaned and was dragged away from Sakura.

They walked for a few hours and it was night time. Sakura couldn't see any stars; she couldn't even see the moon. _It's gonna rain tonight. _She thought. She took out her tent from her bag and placed it far away from Sasuke's and Naruto's. If Orochimaru attacks her during the night, Naruto and Sasuke might get hurt if she was sleeping too near them.

"I'm gonna be sleeping in Sasuke-kun's tent!" Kumi yelled excited. Sasuke shook his head, "No, you'll be sleeping in Sakura's tent," he said crawling in his tent. Kumi frowned, "I don't want to sleep with her!" She pointed at Sakura. "Hn," was all Sasuke said. "F-fine then I'll sleep with her," she marched up to Sakura's tent and started dragging it towards Sasuke's, "but I don't want to sleep so far away from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura quickly grabbed the tent and stopped Kumi, "Kumi-san, can we sleep over there?" Sakura said pointing to the direction where her tent was before. "No! I want to sleep next to Sasuke-kun's tent!" she yelled and started to drag the tent again. Sakura panicked. _No! I can't let Sasuke-kun and Naruto sleep near me! They can get killed! _"NO! We'll be sleeping over THERE!" Sakura yelled and pulled her tent away. "F-fine!" Kumi yelled. Sakura crawled in her tent and Kumi did too.

Sasuke now really, really wanted to know. _Why does Sakura want to sleep so far away? There must be a reason, she hasn't done this before. Well...I'll find out today hopefully. _Sasuke sighed and went to sleep. _

* * *

_

Well, this is it for this chapter! What do you think? Kinda sad isn't it? I feel sorry for Sakura! And I wonder what Saskue will do to find out about Sakura! If you wanna know, read the next chapter! (when I update it)...Did you know that Gaara did become a Kazekage? I thought I'd faint when I found that out! Well guys! Please review! 


End file.
